Vermilion Gym (level)
Vermilion Gym is the 15th level of Pokémon Tower Defense and the final level of Chapter 3. Plot is still in the air eye to eye with Legendary Birds and prepares to face them. Instead of battling them though, he recalls his , causing him to fall down. The birds chase after him, but Gary has them get close and sends out his to use Gravity, causing the birds to fall down. Using this opportunity, Gary sends out his Fearow again and to flies off, but knows he can't hold the Legendary trio off for long. Meanwhile, close to Cerulean City, Mewthree and are lying on the ground after their battle. Mewtwo appears and sees he is too late to rescue Ash. As he questions Mewthree's identity, Brock, followed by Jessie and James, approaches him from behind and catches him with Ash's stolen Master Ball. Mewthree gets up and Ash disappears. Mewthree tells Brock that this Ash was merely an illusion and that they have business to attend to on the S.S. Anne, since his new recruits will be there soon. Meanwhile, inside their room on the S.S. Anne, Satoshi, Joey, and Maruto overhear two Sailors talking in the room next door, saying the ship is under attack. Hearing this, the trio decide to see what is happening and head to the ship's deck. On deck, they see the ship is being attacked by an army of Tentacool and a giant Tentacruel, who is controlling a Sailor. Through the controlled Sailor, the Tentacruel tells the protectors will soon arrive and they will take their power. However, Lt. Surge and his appear and take the Jellyfish Pokémon out with Thunder. Suddenly, the Legendary Beasts arrive on the ship, stating to have been called by someone. Mewthree then reveals himself and thanks the beasts for their appearance. Suicune realizes Mewthree was the one who called them, and before anyone can interfere, Mewthree traps everyone with Mean Look and puts them asleep using Sing. Satoshi wakes up inside the Vermilion Gym and notices Lt. Surge, Brock, Jessie, James, two Sailors, and Raikou. Joey and Maruto, however, are nowhere to be seen. Lt. Surge, now controlled as well, tells Satoshi that since he/she couldn't be controlled he has been ordered to take him/her down. Brock's Golem, Lt. Surge's Electric-type Pokémon, the Sailors' Water-type Pokémon and several wild Pokémon then attack Satoshi. Despite being outnumbered, Satoshi manages to defeat them all, freeing Lt. Surge, the Sailors, and Raikou from their control and earning himself/herself the Thunder Badge. Major events * faces the Legendary Birds and manages to escape. * Gary is revealed to own an . * Brock catches Mewtwo with 's Master Ball. * Satoshi, Joey, and Maruto board the S.S. Anne. * Satoshi, Joey, and Maruto meet Lt. Surge, the Gym Leader of the Vermilion Gym. * A giant Tentacruel and its army of Tentacool attack the S.S. Anne, but are defeated by Lt. Surge. * Satoshi, Joey, and Maruto encounter the Legendary Beasts for the first time. * Mewthree takes control of Lt. Surge and the Legendary Beasts. * Satoshi gets separated from Joey and Maruto. * Satoshi has a battle with Lt. Surge and Brock and wins, freeing the former and Raikou from their control and earning him/her the Thunder Badge. * Brock is revealed to own a Golem. 'Debuts' * Satoshi (in person) * Lt. Surge * * * Characters 'Humans' * Satoshi * Joey * Maruto * (illusion) * * Brock * Lt. Surge * Jessie * James * Ace * Shanks * Sailors 'Pokémon' * Fearow ( ) * Alakazam ( ) * Mewtwo ( ; new) * Golem (Brock's) * Raichu ( ) * Pikachu (Lt. Surge's) * Magnemite (Lt. Surge's) * Voltorb (Lt. Surge's) * Tentacool (Sailor's) * Tentacruel (Sailor's) * Horsea (Sailor's) * Mewtwo (Shiny; Mewthree) * Articuno ( ) * Zapdos ( ) * Moltres ( ) * Raikou ( ) * Entei ( ) * Suicune ( ) * Tentacruel (character; giant) * Tentacool (multiple) * Geodude (multiple) * Ekans (multiple; |Red Version}} only) * Sandshrew (multiple; |Blue Version}} only) * Spearow (multiple) * Rattata (multiple) * Pidgey (multiple) Trivia * This level is misspelled as "Vermi'll'ion Gym" on its icon. * This is the first level to feature a Giant Pokémon. * This level features the most Legendary Pokémon, featuring Mewtwo, Mewthree, the Legendary Birds, and the Legendary Beasts, a total of eight Legendary Pokémon. * This is the first time Satoshi can be seen on screen. ** Joey asks Satoshi for his/her gender, despite him having seen him/her all this time. *** This scene can only be seen during the player's initial run of this level. *** This scene is similar to the introduction in the Pokémon games, in which the player is asked the same question. ** When Joey asks Satoshi's gender, depending on the player's answer, they will play as either a boy or a girl. * James makes a reference to the Pokémon games when Brock catches Mewtwo, congratulating him for his capture and asking him if he wishes to give Mewtwo a nickname. * The appearance of the giant Tentacruel and its army of Tentacool is a reference to the Pokémon anime episode Tentacool & Tentacruel, in which they also appeared. * Brock catches Mewtwo with 's Master Ball, technically making him Ash's Pokémon. Category:Levels Category:Gym levels